Unconfessed Thoughts
by Kirikou
Summary: Numbuh 4's got something on his mind, and when the Kids Next Door go on a mission leaving he and Numbuh 3 behind, he tries to confess what's been on his mind...


Un-confessed Thoughts Kirikou *** I never thought I'd be able to write something so cute and sappy like this! Numbah 4's got a confession to make, but can he pull himself together to say it?  
  
***  
  
It was a bright morning, the sun just barely over the horizon, silently sweeping over the cloudless sky. The Kids Next Door had awoken, eating breakfast and coming immediately to the treehouse for the rounds of the day. Numbah 4 sighed, walking in the door after Numbah 5, sitting down to listen to what Numbah 1 had to say about this next mission. He talked for quite a time, but the blonde was just unable to listen to them at all. He'd had only one thing on his mind for over a week, and though he tried, he was unable to stop thinking about it. Numbah 1 spoke up, catching his attention.  
  
"You get that?" He asked hastily, tapping a stick in his palm. Numbah 4 looked up, still in a daze over the problem that haunted him.  
  
"Yeah.no." He sighed as Numbah 1 growled in impatience, saying as much as he could in a small amount of time for him. He nodded to his comprehension, glancing back over at the thing that was making his attention waver. Just a little girl, paying as much attention as her mind allowed in an allotted amount of time. Just a girl, and it was causing him to go nuts! He shook his head, trying desperately to clear his thoughts, but it always came back. It was out of hand now.  
  
"Alright. For this mission, myself, Numbah 2 and 5. Numbah 4, you can stay back with 3, just in case some kind of emergency arises. If that situation should occur, I'd like you both to be paying close attention to any and all monitors for trouble." He smiled, leading his team off to the mission sight, leaving the other two with the tiresome task of observation. Numbah 4 growled at the fact that he'd been left behind, especially with a girl with a small brain like Numbah 3. But still.  
  
"This is boring." He said to himself after a few minutes, leaning back on a chair as Numbah 3 played on a Gameboy. Probably some kind of Rainbow Monkey video game, as he thought. He looked over the monitors once more, picking himself up to go to his room.  
  
"Keep an eye out alright?" He asked the raven-haired girl. She only nodded, not even looking up from her game. She hadn't heard him at all. He sighed, going to his room, locking the door behind him. He stared at the ceiling, finding no other thing he could do. The room was clean, he'd done that weeks ago and kept it nice. As soon as he thought he was free, it came to him again. He shook his head, convincing himself it was completely wrong. Girls have cooties after all. He growled at the thought of any other guy who could just come out and say what he needed to, then leave as if it was nothing. But this was more to him that he realized. And he'd held it back for months now.  
  
All right, I like her! He confessed to himself, shoving a pillow over his face in irritation. So what was he going to do about it? Nothing! Sulk in my room and avoid her every chance I get, that's what I'll do. It's pathetic, he realized, burying his head deeper. Only a small few pieces of hair could be seen from under that pillow. Now they where alone, and he still couldn't bring himself to say it, at least not to her. He knew that he was stubborn, and that saying something like that wouldn't come easy, so made every liable excuse to avoid it, until it had come to this. Nothing but the cute little girl on his mind. Even his mother asked if he was all right.  
  
Give me a break! I'm not even supposed to like girls! He thought to himself, throwing the pillow across the room to land on the ground with a soft thud. He realized that the other kids would only be gone for so much longer, and that his chance would be lost if he abandoned it now. Who knows, maybe she doesn't like me at all. She probably likes all the other guys better than me anyway. He began making excuses, catching himself mid- thought in shock.  
  
He grinned to himself at the irony of the situation, picking himself off the bed and walking out the door to the main room again. There she was, watching the monitors gleefully, apparently done with her game. He stood there watching her, since she was unaware that he had entered. She was cute, that was for sure. That other guy he'd met thought the same before he'd beat the snot out of him, half for lying, and half for that. He leaned in the doorframe, watching her press the occasional button to see the result, yawning to herself in sudden boredom. She now realized how boring her job really was.  
  
"Numbah 3." He said quietly, but she'd heard him, turning around briskly to meet his gaze, happy as she usually was.  
  
"What's up?" She spoke in her singsong voice, carrying throughout the entire room. He glared down at the ground, unable to think of something to say next. She said something instead.  
  
"I beat the game, finally! I never thought I'd get through it!" She exclaimed, spinning in the chair. There was someone to talk to now, and that was much less boring then being alone. She noticed the look on his face, like he didn't want to say something. "There something the matter?"  
  
"No.not really." He sighed, cursing himself for going off the subject again. How to say it? He strided over to a chair, sitting quietly, unable to think of anything to start a conversation with. She grinned, sitting beside him.  
  
"When are they getting back? It's boring!" She said to him, leaning back tiredly. He said nothing again, still trying to form the words in his mind. Every time he thought he had something, it ended up sounding strange coming from him. So he only looked at her as she glared out the window. She really was cute, when he took a good look. Everything about her was cute from the way she talked to everyone, to her complete naiveté to some things. For a moment, he wished he could be the same way to get everything out of his mind. It was not going to happen, he knew for sure. There was only one way. He sat up, gulping as he spoke again.  
  
"Kuki." He said calmly. She turned, somewhat startled to hear her name. Another startle came from the look of his face. She waited for the answer.  
  
"Yes? There is something the matter right? I knew it." She added, flipping back a piece of hair to behind her shoulder. He nodded. No problem at all, just a small confession. He gathered all his courage, suddenly finding it hard to look her in the face.  
  
"I.I just." He spoke quietly, barely above a whisper. She stared, still waiting patiently for the answer. He tried to say it, but couldn't bring himself to it.  
  
"Well." She persisted, still glaring expectantly.  
  
"I kind of.well," He stammered, glaring down at the ground at his sneakers. "It's."  
  
"What is it?" She finally asked, a look of complete concern upon her face. He sighed, growling to himself as he stood, walking away to his room again. He fell upon his bed, feeling as wretched as he'd ever felt before. One sentence was all it was, and he couldn't pull himself together enough to say it. He left her hanging in the other room.  
  
"Wait!" She called out, but it was too late. He was already gone. He'd dropped a piece of paper on the couch. She'd tried to get it back to him, but he was already locked in his room. She knew she shouldn't read his things, but she opened the note anyway, eyes widening in disbelief.  
  
I really like you. That's what he'd been trying to say? Just that little sentence? She smiled, fixing her hair again. A noise was heard from down below, the three missing kids coming back up a moment later.  
  
"Everything going well?" Numbah 1 asked, looking around. "Where's Numbah 4?" Numbah 3 grinned, shrugging her shoulders in her child-like way. Numbah 1 checked the monitors himself, seeing nothing of importance. So the time he'd been gone went fine. Nobody had come, and nothing had happened. Their task was complete. He grinned, picking up a backpack and walking out the door.  
  
"Gotta go. Mom's making dinner." He gave a peace sign, leaving without another word. The rest of the kids found their way home as well, but came back that night to sleep. The night was quiet, the stars all out and shining brightly. Numbah 4 sighed, watching them almost longingly. Why couldn't he be free like them, not have to think about one person, just be able to leave her alone and be done with it? He growled to himself, closing his eyes to go to sleep, though he knew he wouldn't be able to. He'd avoided her again today, as much as he could. He was about to sleep, when there was a small rapping at his door. It creaked open, exposing a little eye looking in on him.  
  
"Numbah 4?" Numbah 3 whispered, carefully padding her way in. She saw him staring at her, sitting up, completely awake. He looked away, out the window. She sat on his bed beside him. She now knew what the problem was. He almost gasped in that split second as she hugged him tightly, sitting back down. She shook her head, almost giggling to herself as she picked up and left.  
  
"Numbah 3." She turned, putting a finger to her lips.  
  
"You'll be fine." She whispered, slipping out of the room and back to hers. He lay down, sitting back down from the crumpling sound he'd heard. He picked up a note, sighing. It was his, the one he was trying to get out to her. It must have fallen out of his pocket he thought, opening it up and reading it over, eyes widening, before he smiled widely to himself and went to sleep peacefully, unable to wait for the next day.  
  
I really like you.  
  
Don't worry. I like you too. -Kuki  
  
*** END 


End file.
